Shells: Chapter 15
Chapter 14: Soot vs. Shell By: Lvdoomien _______________________________________________________________________________ Nova: His eyes... I've seen that before but... Black Suit: Nice armor. It's not gonna help you though, since I am an ex-admiral. You can't get beaten by a guy in some dumb armor when you're so high up the foodchain. And Gattle and Benthic, go back to the Pitch Black. Geoff is waiting for you. Gattle/Benthic: Yes captain! Black Suit: Now I'm like to leave if you don't mind. Tomas: Oh no you don't you bastard! You hurt Komota and I'm gonna shred you for it! Black Suit: Oh no you're not. You can't fight me, you're too weak. Tomas: LIKE HELL I AM! Black Suit: Alright fine! You asked for it! Black Suit: Tomas Tomas Tomas, we both use Devil Fruits. You with the Sheru Sheru no Mi, and I with the Susu Susu no Mi (Soot Soot fruit), we'll probably match each other for days. Oh wait, I forgot. You're weak! Tomas: I'm not weak! I'm not weak as long as I have my friends! As long as I have friends to support me I will always have strength! My friends are my family, and if you wanna hurt them I'll crush you for it! Black Suit: Then what are you waiting for?! Tomas: Wh-what? how?! Black Suit: Simple, Sea stone gloves. Very useful when fighting somebody with a devil fruit. And as a bonus only the outside of the gloves are coated with sea stone, so I can still use my powers while you squirm. Black Suit: Oh, you think you can attack me? I'm soot, nothing can hurt me. Tomas: Well I'm still gonna beat you down! Sheru Shredder! Tomas: He's gone. Sake: Tomas! We gotta help him! Nova: We shouldn't. This is his fight, if you interupt now you will take away his one chance to prove how strong he can be. If he is your Captain, you should trust that he will win. Tomas: Stop ...using those damn... gloves! If it wasn't for them... I would've killed... you by now! Black Suit: No, you wouldn't of killed me. There isn't a man or woman alive that can. You can't beat me Tomas, and you're not gonna be able to any time soon. So stop trying. I already told you that you can't beat me at your strength. So for now, don't try to kill me. Nobody can. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. Stuff to do. Komota: Sead Sargasso. Black Suit: What did you say? Komota: You heard me. Sead Sargasso, he can kill you. Black Suit: Yes, he could. If he didn't die with his crew and his long time rival along with that man's crew. When the Sargasso-Mask incident happened. They were all either burned or drowned. They're all dead. Komota: Well have you ever red the news? Gordon Squash, the Sargasso Pirates shipwright, was recently captured then taken to G-3 and executed. A man fitting the description of Yellow Mask, the Mask Pirates marksmen, has been seen in the South Blue frequenting bars and such. Then there is me, Komota Arnold, the first mate of the Sargasso Pirates, who was lucky enough to jump into the water before I was burned to nothing. And Sead Sargasso himself was able to save himself by getting on a piece of driftwood and has now retired on an island and has been there ever since. So if you think they are all dead, you are mistaken. Black Suit: Sargasso cannot kill me. Even if he was the pirate king. Nobody can kill me. Now I'm going to leave you here. So long. Tomas: Stop! Blonde Man: What the hell's going on with our island . . . . Nova . . . Did you get carried away again? Komota: Drake and Leo! Drake: What the hell. . . This place looks worse than before. . . Komota: Wait let me explain this. I know what it looks like, but just listen please. Leo: I couldn't be bothered but I got plenty of time to kill . . . try me. Leo: Wow, that's pretty funny. Drake: Now what? Tomas: Well I'd like to say that... Leo: Ouch. He doesn't look too good. Drake can you carry him onto Nova's ship? Leo: Tomas is fine now. He passed out from fatigue, so he just needs to rest and he'll be fine. Nova: Well I on the other hand, I am not fine. That asshole and his crew came and tore up my island so now they're gonna pay. Gather the crew. We are going to war. Komota: Well we would be very thankful actually. And I know we hav not seen the last of that man so we are going to need all the help we can get. Drake: Well give us a call if you need any help in the future, Can't guarantee we'll arrive but well . . . Here, take this. Leo: Sake, get your ass over here? Put Tomas on this stretcher, then give me a hand to carry it. Komota: Well I guess that is settled then. We are going to head off now. Nova: Well have fun, try not to cross our warpath. I can't guarantee that you won't get caught. I guess in a way we will be helping you out. I'm going to make one final scene before I stop. Sake: Komota, you were in the Sargasso Pirates? Komota: Yes, I was. Now since Tomas is unconscious, I am the tempory captain. So Sake, set sail for the South Blue. Sake: Why? Komota: So we can get to Dugong Island. It is where Sead is. Sake: Alright captain! Tomas: Komota, where in the hell are we? Komota: Well since I became the temporary captain, I decided that we should find Sead. Tomas: So where is he? Komota: The South Blue. Tomas: And where are we? Komota: The West Blue. Tomas: And that's really far away? Komota: Right. Tomas: To the South Blue then! Sake: Wait a minute, we forgot supplies! Tomas: Damnit! Komota: I guess we are making stops along the way? Tomas: Right. To the next closest island! Drake: Nova . . . You heard who he mentioned as well right? Nova: Sead Sargasso . . . Wasn't he that kid who followed you around when we met Tarakudo? Drake: Yes, he became a pirate and went onto do incredible things . . . He nearly became as powerful as you . . Nova: Indeed . . . well . . I wonder if we will see him before we fight. Only time will tell. Drake: Agreed. Nova: I'm sick of this extended life now. I'm too old and I've had my share of experiences. All our friends and family have died away and it's just us sailing the sea filled with rookies and people who still have beliefs. Drake: Well then, I guess we will make one final attempt to bring Dragon's dream to life once more hm? Nova: Yes. Leo: Nova, Nova, Nova. . . You already achieved your dream and now you want us all to die in some great war? I'm in. I want to see if I can take the kind of things Whitebeard had took before he fell in battle. Nova: Ah yes, the World's Strongest Pirate . . . . That Title belongs to me for now. I intend to show that I live up to it's name. THE END (of the Nova Arc) What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells